


Загадай желание

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под впечатлением заявки с кинков: Аомине/Кисе. Каждая игра один-на-один идет на желание. Тот, кто проигрывает исполняет желание выигравшего. Кисе канонично постоянно проигрывает. С каждым разом желания Аомине все откровеннее. Если начинается все невинно, например, принести с утра сока в класс, то через несколько игр Аомине уже загадывает подрочить перед ним, сделать минет или проносить весь день вибратор в заднице. Кисе не жертва, сам провоцирует на более пошлые желания и получает удовольствие от их исполнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загадай желание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: нагината. Гамма: Gretchen_Ross  
> Написано на Весеннюю Разминку

Аомине совсем не хочет тренироваться, да и выкладываться на матчах тянет не особенно, но когда Кисе предлагает сыграть один на один, почему-то не может отказать. Он стягивает галстук, комкает его, неаккуратно заталкивая в сумку и молча слушает треп Кисе всю дорогу. Аомине удивительно хорошо: от легкого нетерпения, что накатывает перед игрой, покалывает кончики пальцев. То ли от того, что Кисе грозится обыграть его, то ли от того, что слишком давно не касался мяча. И, может быть, сегодня у Кисе действительно получится обойти его.

Тецу не раз говорил, что обязательно появится кто-то сильнее него, а словам Тецу Аомине верит.

Воздух вокруг дрожит от жара, марево поднимается от асфальта, словно на раскаленную печь плеснули водой. Палящее солнце греет спину, печет затылок, Аомине кажется, что он сейчас растает, как мороженое, растечется сладкой клейкой лужицей. В тени не намного лучше — душный липкий воздух окутывает плотным коконом. А Кисе рядом, кажется, даже не чувствует неудобства.

Баскетбольная площадка, куда они идут после школы, свободна. Ему требуется меньше четырех минут, чтобы уделать Кисе. Аомине морщится и вытирает мокрое лицо предплечьем, влажная от пота рубашка липнет к спине, на голубом рукаве остается грязный след. 

Аомине хмурится, бросает мяч Кисе, обтирает пыльные ладони о брюки и подхватывает горячую сумку с асфальта. Тело ломит так, словно он простудился, и это совсем не от усталости. Аомине хочется скинуть грязные, пахнущие потом вещи, ступить в прохладный душ, подставляясь хлестким струям. Вымыть из себя разочарование — победа Аомине отдает горечью.

Он не утруждает себя прощанием, просто шагает прочь с площадки. За спиной раздается дробный стук мяча об асфальт, после — металлический звон корзины. Аомине стискивает кулаки — в левую ладонь врезаются ремни сумки — и идет к автомату с напитками. 

Телефонный звонок настигает его на полпути к дому. 

— Ты грубиян, Аоминеччи, — смеется в трубку Кисе. — Даже ручкой на прощание не помахал!

— А ты слабак, Кисе, — парирует Аомине, кривит губы, словно Кисе рядом и может его видеть. Хорошее настроение и предвкушение игры остаются где-то на площадке рядом с Кисе, Аомине в них совсем не нуждается. Он допивает остатки грейпфрутовой содовой, облизывает горчащие губы и метко бросает баночку в контейнер для отходов. 

— Зато от тебя разит манией величия, даже тут чувствуется, — насмешливо заявляет Кисе и обещает: — В следующий раз я тебя обыграю.

Аомине почти видит его: карие глазищи сияют, на губах — широка улыбка. Кисе, похоже, не умеет обижаться. 

— Единственный, кто может обыграть меня — я сам, — говорит Аомине с иронией и вдруг понимает: правда. Нет никого, кого бы он мог назвать равным. Во рту снова разливается противная горечь. Не такая, как от содовой. Словно разжевал таблетку и забыл проглотить. Язык вяжет, и Аомине цедит сквозь зубы, обрывая звонок: 

— Следующего раза не будет. 

 

Кисе забирается на школьную крышу через пару дней, легонько пинает бедро Аомине носком кроссовка, заставляя приоткрыть глаза, садится рядом на нагретый за день бетон. Аомине хочется пнуть его в ответ, но для этого надо перевернуться или встать, поэтому он просто показывает средний палец и возвращается к бездумному созерцанию неба. 

Кисе ерзает рядом, громко сопит, печально вздыхает и затихает. Аомине видит его боковым зрением: Кисе смотрит поверх домов, туда, где постепенно наливается закатной рыжиной горизонт. 

— Чего надо? — недовольно спрашивает Аомине, когда молчание подозрительно затягивается.

— Сыграем? — Кисе лучится, словно новенькая монетка, но Аомине нет до него дела. — Пойдем, Аоминеччи, один на один, я даже мяч новый купил — тот был слишком гладкий и все время выскальзывал из рук.

— Теперь это так называется? — насмешливо приподнимает брови Аомине. 

— Да ладно тебе, Аоминеччи! — возмущенно восклицает Кисе. На закате его волосы отливают медью, глаза кажутся темнее, будто на крыше рядом с Аомине сидит другой человек.

— Я снова выиграю, — Аомине зевает и закрывает глаза, — с тобой скучно играть.

— Ну, уж нет, Аоминеччи, — Кисе обиженно бьет его по плечу, — в этот раз я тебя обойду. Точно. 

— Конечно, — фыркает Аомине, — да скорее ад замерзнет.

Он хмурится, рассматривает залитое золотистыми лучами небо, положив руки под голову. Кисе сосредоточенно сопит рядом — думает, но Аомине плевать, лишь бы не трогали. В баскетболе нет больше никого и ничего, вызывающего удивление.

— Аоминеччи, а давай сыграем на желание, — неожиданно предлагает Кисе, отвлекая Аомине. — Выигравший получит возможность загадать желание, а отказаться — нельзя.

Аомине снова смотрит на Кисе с легким интересом, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал.

— А загадать можно любое желание? — он даже приподнимается на теплой крыше и садится, вытягивая ноги.

— Ну, в рамках разумного, — пожимает плечами Кисе, словно для него все — игра. — Прыгать с балкона я не стану. Приставать к прохожим тоже. И девушек для тебя соблазнять не буду. И я у тебя не попрошу ничего такого, что затрагивало бы интересы других.

— Чтобы загадывать желание, нужно для начала выиграть, — снисходительно бросает Аомине, понимая, что непременно согласится. — И вообще, с чего ты взял, что в вопросах с девчонками мне нужна чья-то помощь? — он фыркает, поднимается с крыши, отряхивает брюки и отвешивает Кисе легкий подзатыльник. — Ты идешь? 

У него есть желание получше, чем знакомство с девчонкой. Он вынужден признать, что Кисе удалось заинтересовать его. 

Они играют до десяти забитых мячей на той же самой площадке, и Кисе проигрывает еще быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, потому что теперь у Аомине есть цель. Он хлопает себя по бедру, утирает пот с лица и улыбается так, что до Кисе, кажется, доходит: ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Я больше не хочу ничего слышать об играх один на один хотя бы неделю. И не лезь больше на мою крышу.  
Кисе вскидывается — влажные прядки липнут ко лбу, — щурится, будто пытается понять, что все это значит. Аомине с видимым превосходством поясняет: 

— Ты проиграл, а это мое желание. И никаких девчонок, как ты и просил.

Кисе неохотно кивает, поворачивается к нему спиной и бросает мяч точно в кольцо. Аомине опять не считает нужным попрощаться. Несмотря на легкую победу Аомине неоправданно рад, почти счастлив, будто выиграл в лотерею. Когда победа чего-то стоит — это, как хмель, пьянит и дурманит. 

Кисе честно держит слово, неделю не забирается крышу и не предлагает ему сыграть. Аомине изредка ловит его взгляды на уроках, и Кисе морщится от довлеющего превосходства Аомине. А он ощущает сытое удовлетворение примерно четыре с половиной дня, а вечером четвертого с удивлением понимает, что ждет. С несвойственным ему нетерпением ждет четверга, когда истечет неделя. И совсем не удивляется, когда в Кисе снова предлагает сыграть.

— Что на этот раз? Месяц тебя не трогать? — спрашивает Кисе, тяжело дыша. Он сгибается пополам, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, шумно втягивает носом воздух. Аомине видит, как по его шее ползет капелька пота.

— Спасибо за идею, Кисе, но нет, — он хищно улыбается, и Кисе отступает на пару шагов, — завтра принесешь мне терияки бургер, — Аомине щурит глаза, пытаясь определить степень дозволенности.

— Хорошо, — Кисе расцветает улыбкой и откидывает с лица влажные волосы отработанным движением. Ладони у него в грязно-серых разводах, пыльные. — Слава богу, Аоминеччи! Значит, тебе нравятся наши игры один на один? 

— Вот еще, — фыркает Аомине и думает, что в следующий раз попросит что-нибудь более существенное. Чтобы уж наверняка стереть довольную улыбку Кисе. 

Маленькие, едва ли длящиеся больше трех-пяти минут поединки становятся не игрой в баскетбол, а игрой с Кисе. Аомине интересна реакция Кисе, почему-то очень важным кажется найти точку слома. Найти что-то такое, от чего Кисе откажется, перестанет просить сыграть с ним снова и снова. Кисе кажется ивовым прутом, который легко поддается силе, но не ломается. И это заставляет Аомине стараться еще сильнее.

«Автограф Май-чан? Ну, хм… Я достану. Так она тебе нравится, Аоминеччи? Поверь мне, в жизни она совсем не такая, как на фото. Вредная, капризная и курит…»

Кисе приносит подписанный журнал через три дня, с обложки мило улыбается Май-чан. Ее щеки алеют, кажется, что она сделала что-то неприличное и смущена, короткие волосы словно растрепал ветер. На этом фото Аомине больше всего нравятся карие глаза с поволокой, пухлые блестящие губы и плавный изгиб шеи, жаль груди не видно. Аомине с чувством удовлетворения прячет журнал в шкафчик и забывает о нем — его мысли занимает новое задание для Кисе. 

«Придти в школу с двумя хвостиками на голове?! Аоминеччи! Имей совесть! Я же не девчонка! Что скажут ребята? А тренер? Ты чудовище…»

Аомине целый вечер представляет Кисе и с нетерпением ждет утра. Когда он видит Кисе в шляпе, то ни капельки не удивляется и не может удержаться от скупой улыбки, когда тот приподнимает шляпу за тулью, приветствуя его. Часть золотых прядок собрана в два топорщащихся хвостика, которые, впрочем, совершенно не видны со стороны. 

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я притащил тебе порно-журнал? Аоминеччи! Ну ты и извращенец! Как я его покупать буду? Ну, ничего, если хотя бы в нижнем белье, да?»

Аомине едва не давится булочкой, когда Кисе, воровато оглядываясь, выкладывает перед ним журнал с откровенными фотографиями во время перерыва. Все бы ничего, но это реклама мужского нижнего белья.

— Аоминеччи, ты не уточнял, какой именно журнал, а мне как раз прислали, — он алеет, словно маков цвет, мнет странички, листая, и находит, — вот тут я, ты не удивляйся. Потому его и прислали…

С фотографии загадочно улыбается Кисе, чуть щуря янтарные, похожие на застывший мед глазищи. Он стоит вполоборота, прикрыв ладонями грудь, на животе отчетливо проступают кубики пресса, от пупка до темной резинки трусов золотится узкая дорожка волосков.

Аомине хочется коснуться, проверить, на самом ли деле у Кисе такой пресс или это эффект монтажа. Он понимает, что дотронулся до рубашки только тогда, когда Кисе тихонько вскрикивает и пятится назад. Парта, на которую он налетает, отъезжает с противным скрежетом, и Аомине приходит в себя.

Он, черт возьми, только что собирался щупать Кисе!

Аомине трогает свой лоб — прохладный, жара нет — жмурится, стискивает кулаки. Он откашливается, облизывает шершавые губы и сглатывает горькую слюну. Кисе стоит рядом, смотрит недоверчиво, недоуменно, а потом поспешно разворачивается, еще сильнее сдвигая парту, и выбегает из класса.

Аомине снова смотрит на глянцевую страницу журнала, трет виски, чувствуя, как внутри расползается вязкое неправильное возбуждение, и прячет злополучный журнал в сумку. Но перед глазами все равно томный, ждущий Кисе, которого хочется коснуться.

Ему вспоминается очень мудрое выражение: осторожнее с желаниями. 

В первый раз за пару месяцев Аомине готов тренироваться: баскетбол прекрасно выбивает дурь из головы. Но на тренировке — Кисе, и Аомине совсем не хочется с ним встречаться.

 

Дома он дрочит в душе. По плечам бьют хлесткие, прохладные струи воды, крошево мелких капель сыпется на пол и стены. Аомине чуть разводит ноги, перекатывает яйца ладонью, оттягивая мошонку, крепко сжимает член. Представляет он не волоокую Май-чан — главный объект его фантазий последних лет. Перед глазами — томный, соблазнительный Кисе, так непохожий на Кисе, с которым он играет в баскетбол. 

Кисе в его воображении не пятится в ужасе от прикосновений, а наоборот подается вперед, подставляясь руке. Кисе сам кладет руку на его пах, сжимает возбужденную плоть через штаны и глухо стонет, потираясь стояком о бедро Аомине. Он облизывает губы, опускается на колени и осторожно расстегивает брюки. 

Аомине поглаживает головку, обводит по кругу чувствительную плоть, еще сильнее стискивает кулак. По телу жаркой волной прокатывается предоргазменная дрожь, Аомине не чувствует ног и оседает в прохладную ванну. Внутри в жаркий узел скручивается напряжение, в груди громко стучит сердце, Аомине слизывает капли воды с губ и тихо стонет. Когда Аомине представляет, как узкие, влажные от слюны губы смыкаются вокруг головки, он кончает, выдыхая сдавленное:

— Ксссеее. 

Смывая с бортика ванны белесые потеки, Аомине скупо улыбается, уверенный, что Кисе больше не предложит ему сыграть на желание. Кажется, он нашел точку слома, но радости Аомине не чувствует, только топкую горечь.

В комнате он закрывает дверь на ключ, вытаскивает из сумки проклятый журнал и внимательно разглядывает фотографии моделей. Они разные, похожих нет, но объединяет всех одно: Аомине тошнит, стоит представить их без трусов. Он с раздражением пролистывает странички, сминает глянцевые листы. 

Ни намека на возбуждение. Аомине вздыхает с облегчением — не гей! — и, кажется, даже смотрит на моделей с меньшей неприязнью до страницы с Кисе. Он все так же призывно изгибается на лощенном листе, откидывается назад. Под резинкой проступают острые косточки, тело Кисе такое же глянцевое и блестящее, как страница, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он откинет голову, чуть слышно постанывая. Аомине, как завороженный, ведет кончиком пальца по его животу, закусывает губу.

Внутри снова разливается тепло, до одури хочется коснуться настоящего Кисе, проследить пальцами рельеф мышц, прижаться губами к коже. Она бы пахла немного потом, чуть-чуть дезодорантом, а на вкус горчила грейпфрутом. 

Аомине проводит языком по зубам, трогает кончиком сколотый кусочек, щекочет нёбо. Ерзает на шероховатом покрывале, поправляет трусы — в паху наливается тяжестью член. Чем дольше он смотрит, тем яснее становится: Кисе его возбуждает.

Аомине сбрасывает журнал на пол с громким шелестом и ногой заталкивает его под кровать, потом откидывается на выбитое серебристой нитью покрывало и глубоко дышит, стараясь унять желание. 

Это называется вляпаться с размаху.

Аомине негромко смеется. Ну не реветь же, в самом деле.

На занятиях Кисе не показывается, и Аомине одергивает себя, замечая, что оборачивается к двери каждый раз, когда она распахивается, и злится, понимая: ждет. Только этого ему не хватало! Два последних занятия он прогуливает, точнее, пролеживает на крыше, прикрыв глаза от солнца. 

Он все же спускается вниз во время тренировки, но в спортзал не заходит, осторожно заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь. Аомине плевать, почему Кисе пропускает занятия, но кажется важным знать, что с ним все в порядке. Чуть слышно скрипит под кроссовками паркет, частый стук мяча падает на кожу искрами — жжет. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы выхватить из игроков Кисе, Аомине забывает обо всем, наблюдая за игрой.

Кисе другой — жестче, сильней, быстрей. Он с улыбкой обводит одного, второго и, извернувшись в воздухе, вколачивает мяч в корзину. Кисе желтой молнией снует по площадке, забивает раз за разом, и так напоминает Аомине его самого, что зубы сводит. Его собственный стиль игры читается так явно, что перепутать невозможно.

Он с трудом отступает от спортзала, мотает головой, тяжело вздыхает, опирается на стену. Аомине наконец понимает, зачем Кисе были нужны эти игры один на один. Он никогда не спрашивал, думая, что Кисе нравится играть с ним, нравится вызов, а оказалось, ему просто нужно было время, чтобы скопировать его стиль. 

Аомине противно, он морщится от вяжущей язык горечи, отталкивается от стены и идет домой. Хватит с него Кисе с его играми.

 

Воздух медленно, но верно густеет сумерками, солнце исчезает за домами-высотками. 

Маленький асфальтированный пятачок за домом Аомине вряд ли можно назвать гордым словом «площадка», но одно кольцо там есть, и этого достаточно. Он чеканит мячом об остывающий асфальт и думает о Кисе. 

Он явно где-то налажал, только не знает, где именно. 

С каких пор ему не хватает игр один на один? 

Мяч с тихим гулом отскакивает от асфальта, удобно ложится в ладонь, и Аомине вяло швыряет его в сторону кольца. Оранжевый, разделенный темно-синими полосами он, неохотно покружив по железному ободку, падает внутрь. Аомине подхватывает его и снова ведет, низко приседая. Дрожь сжатого внутри воздуха передается через шершавую, покрытую пупырышками кожу, скапливается в ладони, течет вверх по запястью и рассыпается пылью где-то у локтя. 

Аомине слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, поэтому он вздрагивает, когда слышит за спиной громкие аплодисменты.

— Привет, Аоминеччи! Ты куда пропал? — Кисе сияет улыбкой у выкрашенной бледно-розовой краской стены. Аомине одинаково хочется улыбнуться в ответ и расквасить ему нос для профилактики.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — недовольно спрашивает он и снова бросает мяч в кольцо.

— Тебя совсем не поймать, где-то пропадаешь. Вот я и пришел к тебе, соскучился, — он сбрасывает пиджак на перила террасы, закатывает рукава рубашки, — сыграем?

— Нет, — отрезает Аомине и отворачивается. Левую ногу тянет судорогой, он разминает бедро рукой, массируя сведенные мышцы. — С тобой неинтересно играть.

— Почему? — удивляется Кисе, изумленно приподнимая брови. — Ты больше ничего не хочешь? 

— Хочу, — высокомерно бросает Аомине через плечо, — чтобы ты свалил отсюда. Тебя кто пустил? Мать?

— Я уйду, если ты выиграешь, — соглашается Кисе, вмиг теряя свою веселость, и сжимает кулаки. — Но в этот раз я тебя точно обыграю. До десяти?

Аомине фыркает и соглашается.

То, что Кисе настроен серьезно, становится понятно сразу. Впрочем, Аомине не собирается ему уступать только потому, что тот удачно скопировал пару его финтов. Но ногу тянет все сильнее, мышцы словно деревянные. Мяч выскальзывает из пальцев, а Кисе удачно его перехватывает…

— Что с тобой? — подозрительно спрашивает Кисе, забив очередной мяч.

— Все отлично, — рычит Аомине, бросается к кольцу и картинно вколачивает данк. Он морщится от боли, припадает на левую ногу, но скорее сдохнет, чем признается в этом Кисе.

— Круто, Аоминеччи.

Карие глаза сияют расплавленным золотом, и он тонет в них, вязнет словно муха в меду. В груди шевелится непонятное чувство — душит, заставляет обмирать, при взгляде на Кисе, сердце громко стучит о ребра, дышать нечем. Аомине облизывает губы, жмурится, стараясь сбросить наваждение, и снова пропускает мяч.

— Десять, — лукаво улыбается Кисе, и Аомине понимает, что проиграл. 

Вопреки логике внутри разливается умиротворение. Он садится на асфальт, мнет сведенные мускулы, закусывает губу, когда Кисе опускается рядом. От него пахнет горьким дезодорантом и чем-то особенным. Аомине шумно дышит, стараясь запомнить, оставить в памяти.

— Болит? — он кладет ладонь чуть выше колена, и Аомине словно током прошивает с головы до пят, сердце заходится в груди: он чувствует жар, исходящий от Кисе, даже сквозь штаны. — Ты почему не сказал, что не можешь играть? Получается, я выиграл нечестно? 

— Все по правилам: проиграл — выполняй желание. Говори уже, что мне сделать, и вали, — шипит Аомине. Мурашки текут по коже, расползаясь от ладони выше, к паху, низ живота снова наливается неправильным возбуждением. Но сбросить руку Кисе с себя Аомине не может, тянет время, почти с мазохистским удовольствием наслаждаясь его близостью. 

Вместо ответа Кисе разминает его бедро двумя руками. В этом нет ничего возбуждающего — движения крепкие, сильные, до синяков — но Аомине кажется, что по венам течет рыжая, раскаленная магма. Кисе слишком близко, крепко прижимается горячим боком, облизывает губы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… — сорвано выдыхает Кисе, и Аомине внутренне подбирается.

— Дайки, Кисе-кун, пойдемте в дом, ужинать, — с крыльца зовет мама, и Кисе подскакивает с теплого асфальта, словно ужаленный. — И нечего пачкать одежду, — добавляет она строго, скорее для профилактики.

— Извините, спасибо, но я не могу остаться на ужин, — кажется, Кисе краснеет, опускает глаза вниз, явно придумывая оправдания. — Я опоздаю на электричку.

— Не опоздаешь, — заверяет мама и улыбается Кисе так, что Аомине недовольно насупливается. — Дайки проводит тебя до станции, — она выжидательно смотрит на сына, хмурит тонкие темные брови, вынуждая его согласиться. — Вот и отлично. У меня сегодня такое карри получилось, пальчики оближите.

Аомине с тяжелым вздохом поднимается, охлопывает себя по ягодицам, стряхивая пыль, делает шаг на пробу. Не болит.

— Я прекрасный массажист. Есть еще что-то, что вас беспокоит, господин? — совсем не почтительно смеется Кисе, уворачивается от подзатыльника — наловчился, гад! — и шмыгает в дом, прихватив с перил пиджак.

— Есть, — шепчет ему вслед Аомине, и он, черт возьми, рад, что Кисе его уже не слышит.

 

— Так чего ты хотел? — небрежно спрашивает Аомине и стискивает кулаки в карманах. Он бредет рядом с Кисе, громко шаркает кроссовками, поднимает полупрозрачные облачка пыли. Пылинки серебрятся в свете фонарей, словно мелкие светлячки. — Желание, — раздраженно поясняет он, — ты так и не сказал.

— Точно, — Кисе замирает на шаг позади и зовет негромко: — Аоминеччи, подожди. 

Кисе останавливается на границе света и тени, тусклое пятно, расползающееся от фонаря, касается носков его кроссовок.

— Ну, что еще?

— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло шепчет Кисе, и Аомине забывает как дышать.

«Слышится», — думает он, громко сглатывает и крепко стискивает зубы. Кажется, разом стихают звуки: не трещат цикады, не слышно шороха шин, угасает вдалеке грохот электрички.

Кисе отступает еще дальше во тьму, опирается плечом о каменную кладку забора и повторяет громче:

— Мое желание — поцелуй. Поцелуй меня, Аоминеччи.

Аомине, шагает к нему, в темноту, проводит кончиками пальцев по обнаженной шее, сгребает волосы на затылке в кулак и легонько касается губ.

Кисе рвано выдыхает, жмется крепче, горячий, словно печка. Он тихонько стонет, прикусывает губу и крепко обхватывает руками. Даже если захочешь вырваться, не получится, будто сплавились, стали целым. 

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Они целуются, пока хватает дыхания, и Кисе с готовностью подчиняется, стоит сильнее потянуть его волосы, запрокидывает голову, подставляя поцелуям шею. На губах оседает горечь, и Аомине нравится этот вкус. Он… правильный, настоящий. 

Губы Кисе гладкие, как у девчонки, но это единственное сходство. Аомине елозит ладонями по плоской груди, сдавливает пальцами бока и скользит ниже, стискивая ягодицы сквозь ткань.

— Только не кусай, — хрипло просит Кисе и громко стонет, когда Аомине прихватывает зубами нежную кожу над ключицей. — Ао… мине… ччи. Всегда так… Просишь у тебя одно, а получаешь совсем другое…

В его голосе слышится такое удовлетворение, что Аомине кусает еще раз, а потом еще и еще, прокладывая дорожку до уха, облизывает мочку. Кисе еще крепче вжимается в него бедрами, хотя ближе, кажется, некуда, и Аомине чувствует его твердый, напряженный член. Разум заволакивает алой мутью; Аомине впечатывает Кисе в холодный камень, шарит ладонями по его телу и забирается под рубашку. Член давно ноет от возбуждения, неприятно трется об одежду, но не раздеваться же на улице.

Когда Кисе выдыхает протяжное: «Еще-е-е», Аомине отталкивает его от себя только чтобы расстегнуть ремень на его брюках. Воздух, кажется, густеет, обжигает кожу не то холодом, не то жаром, громкий стук крови в ушах заглушает остальные звуки.

Кисе облизывает губы, смотрит шалым, чуточку рассеянным взглядом и подается бедрами вперед. Неподалеку вдруг громко тявкает пес, и Кисе вздрагивает, стараясь прикрыться, отталкивает от себя руки, но так вяло и неубедительно, что Аомине не обращает на его сопротивление внимания.

— Нас заметят, — хрипит он, когда Аомине на пробу стискивает ладонью горячий гладкий член. — Увидят же, стыдно, — Кисе стонет отчаянно, томно и так возбуждающе, что у него яйца поджимаются. Адреналин кипит в крови, обжигает нервы.

Собака заходится лаем, царапает забор с другой стороны, почуяв чужих.

— Не увидят, если ты не будешь так стонать, — он закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы самому позорно не скулить в голос. Так хочется, чтобы Кисе дотронулся до него.

Аомине обводит пальцем головку, размазывая смазку, Кисе морщится, словно от боли, цепляется за его футболку. Даже в темноте, едва рассеянной слабым светом фонаря, виден горячечный румянец на щеках Кисе. 

— Не могу так, отпусти, — жалобно просит он и жмурится от удовольствия. — Хорошо. 

Аомине оттягивает мошонку, поглаживает яйца, и снова возвращает ладонь на член, проводит по всей длине. Спина Аомине взмокла, по виску течет капелька пота, которую он стирает плечом; их обволакивает жаркая душная ночь, поблескивая чуть заметными осколками звезд.

— Джин, дружок, ты чего? — рядом громко хлопает дверь, и вместо лая раздается радостное собачье повизгивание. — Дорогой, он, наверное, опять кота погнал.

Аомине застывает, крепко вжимая Кисе в камень, задерживает дыхание, но дрочить не перестает. Разум заволакивает туманом, будто это все — не с ним;, кажется, громкий стук сердца выдаст его с головой. Рядом полузадушено мычит Кисе, стараясь одновременно отпихнуть Аомине и натянуть спущенные штаны.

— Тихо, — шипит он и впивается в губы Кисе поцелуем, стискивает в кулаке его член и глотает его сдавленный стон.

— Да что такое? — недовольно восклицает женщина, когда собака снова царапает забор. — Что ты там нашел? Вот неугомонный!

Гравий хрустит под ее ногами совсем рядом, пес заходится лаем, стараясь выслужиться перед хозяйкой. От осознания того, что их сейчас поймают с поличным, возбуждение накатывает мощной волной, выламывает и корежит тело, скручивает мышцы в болезненном спазме, но это приятная боль. Перед глазами пляшут яркие звездочки, и Аомине понимает, что прокусил Кисе губу только тогда, когда во рту появляется привкус меди.

— Ты так и будешь поднимать шум, да? — голос женщины раздается где-то на периферии сознания. — Не успокоишься же, мальчик? Пойдем на улицу, посмотрим, что там.

Кисе трогает кончиком языка ранку на губе, болезненно выдыхает и подается бедрами вперед, сам толкается в руку. Его бьет крупная дрожь, Кисе хватается за плечи Аомине, совсем тихо выдыхает: «Чертов псих», и кончает, забрызгивая спермой кулак, живот и рубашку.

— Джин, идем, — строго зовет женщина у самой калитки. — Дорогой, мне кажется, там кто-то есть. Ну что ты там застрял?

— Конечно, есть. Там коты.

По венам Аомине пробегает огонь, волоски на затылке становятся дыбом, чувства усиливаются в разы. Хлесткое ощущение опасности — будто вызов. Он понимает: если их застанут сейчас, будет ясно, чем они занимались. Кисе лихорадочно натягивает штаны, морщится, касаясь члена, запахивает пиджак. В темноте четко видны его красные губы и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. 

— Дорогая, тебе мама звонит, — раздается сердитый голос мужчины, и пес со счастливым лаем бросается прочь от забора.

Аомине со свистом втягивает воздух и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь поправить болезненно возбужденный член. Больше всего на свете хочется, чтобы Кисе, наконец, прикоснулся. 

— Ну точно — коты! Иду, — тяжело вздыхает женщина. — Разберись с Джином, опять соседи жаловаться будут.

— Покой… В этом доме будет покой? — вздыхает мужчина и, похоже, остается на улице. — Вот почему она всегда звонит так поздно? — он будто жалуется собаке и подзывает ее ближе. — Вместо того, чтобы лечь в постель, она идет на улицу проверять собаку… И зачем я женился?!

— Ну? — чуть слышно хрипит Аомине. Негромкий голос мужчины только подстегивает напряжение, и так густо разлитое в жарком ночном воздухе.

Кисе смотрит на него шалым, поплывшим взглядом, втискивает ладонь в его штаны и касается пальцем головки. Кажется, что из чувств осталось только осязание. С Аомине будто кожу сняли, суставы превращаются в желе, накрывает жгучим ярким наслаждением. Одного прикосновения достаточно, чтобы в штанах стало липко и мокро. Он стонет, но Кисе, слава богу, успевает заткнуть ему рот ладонью. Вместо гортанного стона слышится сдавленное мяуканье.

— Тяжело нам, да? — мужчина продолжает беседу с псом, словно тот может его понимать. — Даже рот лишний раз не открыть — соседи будут жаловаться. А котам — хоть бы хны.

Аомине медленно приваливается к Кисе, кусает свою ладонь и старается беззвучно отдышаться. Обоняние, зрение и слух: по воздуху плывет сигаретный дым, кажется, мужчина курит; негромко поскуливает собака; в серебристом свете фонаря вьются мотыльки.

— А вообще, я рад, что женился, — вдруг добавляет мужчина. — Она вкусно готовит, это с лихвой покрывает все недостатки. И вообще, очень странные в этот раз коты, не март ведь. Ты не шуми, Джин. 

Он, кажется, напоследок гладит собаку и уходит в дом, тихонько притворяя дверь. Джин согласно гавкает и снова бежит к забору, шумно дышит совсем рядом, принюхивается.

У Аомине нет сил даже ухмыльнутся отчетливо проскользнувшей иронии. Кисе осторожно высвобождает руку из штанов Аомине, отступает на шаг, в бледный круг света, и внимательно рассматривает белесые, поблескивающие потеки спермы на ладони, а потом хитро щурится и широко облизывает ладонь, вышибая из Аомине остатки разума. 

— Пойдем домой, пока этот пес снова не поднял шум — хрипло, еле слышно шепчет Аомине. — Пойдем, скажем, что ты опоздал на электричку, а я предложил остаться у нас. Мать не будет против, я знаю.

Кисе прикладывает к губам палец, тянет Аомине за собой. Останавливается он только через несколько домов, в очередном пятнышке темноты, разлитой между фонарями, крепко целует и шепчет на ухо:

— А ты загадай желание…


End file.
